


于此时接吻

by HatsuSyoujyou



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatsuSyoujyou/pseuds/HatsuSyoujyou
Summary: 对情事好奇的少年与对情事绝望的少年。
Relationships: Nishikido Ryo/Yokoyama Yuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> warning：用词粗俗 人设ooc 
> 
> 很早以前一个脑洞的延展出的小肉饼  
> 不介意以上几点的话，  
> 希望你能吃得开心^ ^)！

1.

听说五千元就可以让那边的男人给吸一次鸡巴。  
同桌这么说的时候口吻十分恶心，像是经历过一样，明明是个看到女生就不会说话的书呆子。  
同性恋都很随便的。  
锦户亮戴着耳机盯着历史书上的字，脑袋却记住了他的话。

他捏着钱走到那个传说的巷子里。  
巷子在两栋陈旧的写字楼之间，宽窄刚好能容纳两个人并肩通过。这一带十年前开始就破败了起来，有些附近居民会把垃圾偷偷堆到巷子口，所以一般没什么人会走。

锦户亮心跳个不停，走进巷子里，就看到有个人站在阴影里。

一步，两步，逐渐接近，那个人身形瘦长，皮肤白净，高挺的鼻梁上架着黑框眼镜，细长的眼睛看起来没什么攻击性。锦户亮安心了些，但还是小心翼翼地走过去。

那人早就看到他，望着他的表情有些困惑。

锦户亮把手上的纸币递给他，结结巴巴地开口：“请问，是不是可以……”  
“什么？”  
“可以帮我……”  
锦户亮的声音低到听不清：“五千元……舔吗。”  
那边没了动静，但是对方似乎正在打量他，从头到脚。

“我看起来是很会做的那种人么？”  
那人似乎轻轻地笑了笑。

锦户亮以为要被揍了，慌乱起来，“对、对不起……我听说——”

“好啦。也不是不行。”慵懒的声音似乎淡化掉了这件事的严重性，“反正我不讨厌做这个。”

“……是。”  
手心冒汗，锦户亮不知道接下来会发生什么，想逃，可是脚却像是钉在地面一样动不了。

那个人摘下眼镜，揉了揉鼻梁，又戴回去：

“你叫什么名字？”  
“……”

“不想说的话也没事。”  
“锦、锦户亮……”

锦户赶快说出口，生怕让对方讨厌了自己。

对方从锦户的手中抽走纸币，随意塞进了口袋里。

“有好好洗过吗？”  
锦户用力点了点头。  
“那就好了，很臭的话我可没法放进嘴里。”

把很不得了的话平常地说出来了。

锦户感觉汗水从全身的毛孔里刷地冒出来，身体也因为这种话起了奇妙的反应。

——竖起来了。

那个人蹲下来，抬起头透过眼镜看着锦户亮，说了同样的话。

“是第一次？”

“嗯。”

“怎么会想到做这种事。一般都会去那种店里吧。”

那个人把手放到锦户亮裤裆那里按了按，像是自言自语一样：“课业压力？欲求不满？”

只是好奇而已。

虽然跟着同学们看过不少小电影，实际上并没有体验过这种事，更不用说是跟男性。

锦户亮红着脸，对着别人的脸拉下拉链这种事他十七年的人生里一次也没经历过，见他不动，那个人动手把他裤子脱下来，锦户本来就瘦，皮带一松，裤子就滑落下去堆到脚腕上。

“要做了哦。”

那人蹲下来握住他。

“呃——！”

温热的触感贴到敏感的位置上，随后整个头部都被含住，锦户亮想到哪本书里看过，口交的感觉就像泡在温水里一样，但是他觉得更像是被一块加热过的果冻包裹，湿滑粘热。

锦户亮握紧拳头才没发出更丢人的声音，被舔了，被男人舔了，怎么会这么舒服，脑袋已经没法思考了。

擦过口腔粘膜时那种刮蹭的感觉让射精的冲动格外强烈，更不用说舌尖会故意刺激马眼那里。锦户亮忍了几秒就忍不住了，向后退了半步，那人了然地闪开脸，锦户亮就咻咻地把粘稠的液体射到了墙上。

那人抬起手擦了擦嘴唇，“舒服吗？”

“嗯……谢谢。

那人笑了笑，站起来。  
从书包里掏出剩下一半的宝矿力来拧开瓶盖，“你是哪个学校的？”

漱了漱口，普通地把水吐到一边去。

锦户亮嗫嚅着说出学校的名字。

“喔。早点回去吧，以后别来了。”

一种照顾小朋友的语气。

锦户亮红着脸提着裤子，不知道该说什么，只好点了点头。

是不是该说谢谢？犹豫的几秒钟，那人似乎听到什么声音，冲着那边摆了摆手，走出巷子消失在转角。

那天晚上锦户亮没睡着。

第二天上学，他感觉学校和教室都不是以前的样子了，连同学们也变得有点陌生。他现在是个男人了。而他们还是孩子呢。

2.

过了两周，锦户亮又摸到那个巷子去。

那人看着他手里的五千元纸钞笑出来，“这么努力，最近午餐只能吃面包了吧？”

锦户亮以为自己能更从容一点的，可惜这时候还是憋红了脸：“不、不是！”  
他去朋友介绍的店里打工了。虽然想这么解释，却也说不出口。

“把钱用在更有用的地方吧。”  
锦户亮看着他，“不行吗？”

那人正想说什么，背后有人喊他。

“横山君~我想了想还是跟你一起回去比较有趣。”

身边的人没说话，但是锦户亮感觉到他神经紧绷了起来，如临大敌似的。

喊他“横山君”的人从巷子的另一边进来。他个子很高，右耳戴了枚细小而闪亮的耳钉，看着有点眼熟。

那人没看到被叠起的箱子挡住的锦户亮，伸出手臂挽住横山的脖子，“等我吗？”

“除了你还有谁，还有不要抱我脖子，都要得颈椎病了。”

高高的男生笑嘻嘻地凑近，在横山脸上亲了一下：“谁让我最喜欢横山君了！”

锦户亮心里说不出的别扭。

同性恋果然很随便啊，两个男人在这种场合亲吻，不知羞耻。

——可是他却想着让男人舔自己。心里有个声音这么说。

“别闹了，那边有人呢。”

男生“呀”了一声，“藏在那里偷窥么？”

“人家比较早到的。”横山无奈地推了他一把，“我们有点事……大仓你先回去。”  
“不要，横山君不许浮气别人！”  
“好了好了，顺便去便利店买瓶油醋汁。”  
“去超市嘛，一起去。”  
“吵死了，快去。”

叫做大仓的人笑着冲他点点头，看过来的时候眼神却很冰冷。

巷子里重新变成两个人。  
“横山……君？”  
“嗯。我叫横山裕。”  
锦户低头看着脚尖，有些丧失勇气。  
“果然还是想做？”  
横山裕说。  
“嗯。拜托了……”  
锦户亮说。

横山裕有点无奈的样子。  
“前几天犯了口内炎。很痛。”  
“是、是这样啊。”  
“帮你解决吧，用手。”

横山裕面对着他给他撸动性器。

锦户亮想看他，又不敢看。  
横山裕长得很好看。  
脸上的曲线过分柔和，总是垂下的睫毛覆盖着眼眸，看向自己的时候，茶色的眼珠像是人偶一样清澈透亮。

但是嘴唇厚而软，是清冷的五官中唯一显得有些色情的部分。看着他就会想起第一次他给自己口交的样子。

如果只是擦肩而过的话，绝对想不到这样的人会做这个。

“那个……”  
“什么？”

“谁都……谁都可以吗？舔……”  
锦户亮忍不住问。衬衫潮湿起来，贴住了后背。

空气沉默了几秒。  
“是啊。谁都。”  
横山裕简短地回答。

锦户亮轻轻地咬住下唇。

不知道为什么这个回答让他有点丧失情绪。

“给钱的话，当然谁都可以。”横山裕补充了一句。

“很臭的也行吗？”像是挑衅一样地抛出了下品的问句，横山裕却像是不会被刺痛一样，抬起脸来，“如果给很多的话。也行啊。”

锦户亮没再说话。

“为什么要做这个。”

“因为我喜欢啊。”

横山说。仿佛这么问的锦户才比较奇怪。

这句话理应刺激到他的，可是锦户亮却感到很失落。

“不是真的，对吧。”

过了一会儿，锦户声音低低地问，就像是怕谁听到一样。

“……你今天硬不起来。”横山裕甩了甩手，“我累了。”

“不是真的，对吧？”

锦户亮把裤子提起来，又问了一遍。

“是真的。”

“那我下周还来。”  
锦户亮突然说。

“随你的便。”横山裕没好气地说。“死同性恋。”

锦户亮楞了一下。“我才不是。”

“你让男人舔你鸡巴，还说自己不是同性恋？”

“我不是！”

锦户亮拎起书包冲出巷口。

回到家的时候，胸口还在噗通噗通地跳着。  
他确信自己喜欢女人。

但是现在他不确信自己对男人，对横山裕是什么感觉。

透过镜片看向自己的眼眸，柔软的嘴角。  
被大仓抱紧时，苦笑着皱起的眉头。

如果是横山裕的话，似乎也可以交往。  
锦户亮意识到这个想法很危险。

3.

“3班的大仓，招摇个屁啊。”  
“同性恋都会得爱死病的。”  
同桌又不知道从哪里听来的谣言，“被鸡巴捅过屁股都会得爱死病。”  
锦户亮没来由地愤怒起来。

他把同桌的书拿起来，一把扔到了窗户外边去。那人愤怒地扯住他的衣领“干什么啊混蛋！”两人很快扭打起来，一起被罚做值日。

在走廊拖地时大仓路过他身边，响亮地吹了声口哨。锦户看了他一眼没说话，同桌却气冲冲地瞪着大仓，“你干什么？”

“不干什么。”大仓摸了摸耳钉，“你拖地怎么还撅着屁股啊，真可爱。”  
他故意这么激怒同桌，后者怒吼着冲过去挥拳头，可惜大仓身高比较有优势，照他肚子上踢了一脚就把他踢倒了。

大仓站在旁边看着呻吟的男生，又看看锦户亮，“你别找他了，听见没有。”

锦户亮没说话，拎着拖把向清洁房走去。

“你怎么又来了？”

“你不是在这里吗。”

横山裕接过他的钱，弯起嘴角，  
“那你承认自己是同性恋了？”  
“我不是。”  
“啧。”  
有巡逻的警车经过，两个人都紧张地看过去。

争论了半天，横山裕还是给他舔了。  
锦户亮这次坚持的比较久，横山裕吐出来他的东西时揉着脸颊：“啊——累死了。”

锦户亮却没走。

“干嘛啊。”

膝盖上好像蹭到了什么脏东西，横山裕没好气地掏出手帕来用力擦，“还不快回家。”

“那个……你和大仓是什么关系。”  
明知道自己问的很失礼，锦户还是这么问了。

“关你什么事。”对方站起身，顺便飞来一个白眼。

“请告诉我！”锦户亮提高声音，横山裕楞了一下，笑出来。

“如果我偏不说呢？”他抱着胳膊，茶色的眼睛里闪过狡猾的光，“你能怎么样。”

锦户亮感觉血冲到脸上，“我，我想和你交往！”

横山裕楞了一下，神情变冷。

“喔，我们是情侣。”

锦户失落地垂下肩膀。心里已经给自己打过预防针，却依然胸口发酸。

哪有那么顺利，对方刚好喜欢自己。

“以后别来了，听到没。”横山裕说，并没察觉到松鼠一样突然出现的男生此时在沮丧地掐衣角。

“我才不信。他为什么不管你。”

“我都说了是因为我喜欢！”

横山裕不耐烦地打算先行告退，经过锦户亮的时候，比自己个头还要低的家伙突然拉住他的衣领吻他。

嘴唇被碰痛了。但是这也的确是像对方会做的事。

锦户亮站到面前的时候，就像一瓶撕掉包装纸的可乐，里面装了什么苦苦甜甜的内容，晃一晃就会冒气，都不能再一目了然。

激怒他，大概就会这么恼羞成怒地胡来，然后后悔，道歉。

横山裕被压在墙壁上。锦户亮紧张地扯着他的衣领，紧张地抚摸着他的腰侧。

嘴唇哆哆嗦嗦的。

这是一个比想象中要差劲多了的吻。

用全力以赴形容接吻大概有点蠢，但是锦户就是这么做的。

有点好笑，又很可爱。

久到让人缺氧的吻，缺乏技巧的又热烈到无法招架的吻。

“你这家伙啊。”

横山裕气喘吁吁地擦着嘴巴。

锦户亮犹豫着，现在应该去抚摸对方对吧，气氛这么好。

“你干什么！”横山裕吓了一跳，稍一用力就把他推倒了。锦户亮坐到地上，看着横山裕一双腿快速走过身边。

锦户亮坐在巷子里，恍恍惚惚地想着刚才发生的事。  
他应该是很喜欢接吻的吧。  
下次还可以吻他吗。

4.

锦户亮又来到了这条小巷子里，可是却没看到横山裕。

有些低学年的人在那里蹲着抽烟，看到锦户亮还露出很凶恶的表情，“敢告诉老师就扁你喔！”  
锦户亮没理他们。

找不到横山裕，怎么办。这个问题锦户亮从来没想过。

车站里他看到了大仓。  
不知出于什么想法锦户亮走上去问，“横山君去哪里了。”

大仓摘下一只耳机，“啊？”

“请告诉我。”

高个子的男生皱起眉头，拎起锦户亮的衣领，“我叫你别找他了，没听到吗？”  
“你们不是情侣对吧？”  
“关你屁事。”

大仓甩手把锦户亮摔到地上，车站里的大人们侧目摇头，却没人来管。  
锦户亮站起来，“我喜欢他。”

“那又怎么样。喜欢他的人多了去了。”  
大仓哼了一声。  
“但是他不会喜欢别人。”

但也许我是不同的。锦户亮想着横山裕注视自己的神情，越发肯定起来，竟然觉得有点开心。

“迟早会腻的。”大仓险恶地笑了笑，“去找他啊。看他还会理你几次。”

锦户亮在家庭餐厅找到横山裕。

横山裕也看到了他，似乎是心情不错，冲他点了点头。  
锦户亮没动，那边就伸出食指勾了勾。  
做出“过来啊”的口型。  
锦户亮端着自己的盘子坐过去，转过去才看到横山裕身边还有个眉眼清秀的男孩子。

“我男朋友。”横山裕说。旁边的男孩哈哈哈哈地笑，不承认也不否认。

锦户亮呆了一下，只能点头，“你好。”  
横山裕歪着脑袋看他。  
对面的家伙脸上写满了不高兴，是之前没怎么见过的表情。  
有点可爱。

“Aiba，这是我学弟。”

叫Aiba的人隔着桌子伸出长长的手臂，“嗨，你好呀。”

锦户亮只好跟他握手。Aiba的手指很长，大概个头也很高。

“Aiba是篮球部的人气王。很厉害吧。”

“是吗。”

锦户亮食不知味地吃完，没看到横山裕得逞似的的表情。

Aiba有事先走掉了，横山裕喝完了可乐，叼着吸管看着锦户亮。

“不开心？”

“没有。”锦户亮把纸巾搓成一团，“他也是……不在乎的类型吗？”

横山裕笑起来，“对啊。现在谁会在乎这种事。”

锦户亮抓了抓脑袋。大人要表现得潇洒一点，结果还是不甘心地说：

“俺は嫌や。”

“知らんか。” 

就这么放弃才是正解。横山裕有点像小时候在阳台停留的猫咪，蹑手蹑脚地过去想摸摸它闪亮的被毛时，一个轻巧的纵身就跳到了隔壁。

“上次，对不起。”锦户亮说。

道歉了。

横山裕笑着把吸管咬扁，想起嘴唇被牙齿撞到的感觉。

“别哭丧着脸，不适合你。”

“啊？”锦户亮感到被用力揉了一下脑袋，面前的人已经呼地站起来。

“跟我来。”

“什么？”

“今天是无-料喔。”他狡猾地笑，露出一颗尖尖的犬齿。

锦户亮的脸烧起来。但是腿已经不听使唤地跟着横山裕走向卫生间了。

隔间的空间很窄，横山裕让锦户亮坐在便器上，解开他的裤子。

锦户亮不知道自己表情是什么样，只是横山裕看了他一眼就再一次笑起来。

“笑什么啦……”

锦户亮小声抗议。他没看到横山裕把修理中的牌子挂起来，紧张得发抖。

“你看起来……”横山裕含着笑，白皙的手指握着他的性器上下滑动，“有点可爱。”

脸烧得快冒出蒸汽。

“骗你的。Aiba酱，我们是好朋友。”

锦户亮装作不在意的样子：“我就知道。”暗暗松了口气。 

看到那家伙如释重负的样子，横山裕抿着嘴笑，之后用嘴唇抵着对方的性器。

颜色的反差过于刺激。锦户亮绷紧身体，看着他伸出舌尖，缓缓在前端滑动。

“是不是很像AV？我学的。”横山裕含住整个前端，开始晃动脑袋。

这次很熟练地前后移动着，刺激着性器上丰富的神经。

锦户亮缩起脚趾闭上眼，“啊、慢一点……”

横山裕吐出他的阳具，眯起眼睛：“喂，给我说敬语。”

“对不起，请、请慢一点……”

锦户亮咬着嘴唇，可是横山裕完全不听他的，反而低着头加快速度。

“舒服吧。快了吗？”

横山裕含含糊糊地说。

“嗯、快、快了……好棒啊、哈、哈……”

“干嘛喘成这样，童贞吗你。”  
横山裕扯了纸巾包裹住深红色的顶端接住了锦户亮射出的东西。

“好险。我可不喜欢颜射。”

站起来，轻轻推了一下锦户的脑袋。这个动作只是在闹而已，锦户却伸手握住他的手指，仰起头来：

“横山君……可以接吻吗？”

“……不行。”横山裕抽出手来，整理裤子上的褶皱。虽然没有什么具体理由，但是听到这句话的瞬间还是下意识地拒绝了。

“为什么啊。”

“我的规矩就是不可以接吻。”横山裕随意地说。“又不是情侣。”

“那我们就交往嘛。”锦户亮脑袋一热脱口而出。

横山裕沉下来脸，“烦死了。”  
推门走了出去。

过一会儿又走回来，手撑着门，表情严肃：“最后再说一遍，别再找我了。”

-TBC


	2. Chapter 2

\--

“我的规矩就是不可以接吻。”横山裕随意地说。“又不是情侣。”

“那我们就交往嘛。”锦户亮脑袋一热脱口而出。

横山裕沉下来脸，“烦死了。”  
推门走了出去。

过一会儿又走回来，手撑着门，表情严肃：“最后再说一遍，别再找我了。”

横山裕在巷子里等大仓放学。

很久以来都是这样的习惯。但是，之前的心情总是沉闷而麻木的。

倒也不算有多痛苦。只是对什么都提不起兴趣，对明天毫无期待而已。

横山裕把锦户亮的出现当做一次小型的叛逆。大仓多少知道他们见面的事，但是大概不会知道更多。

但是知道了也无所谓。被告诉到继父那里也无所谓。横山裕想，马上就成年了，总是可以离开的。

被训了的那天，锦户亮坐在便器上抓着裤子的布料慌乱地点头。

不过横山裕知道，他是不会记得教训的。

有点苦恼。可是，也不讨厌——被这样缠着，总会有种被爱的错觉。

某种苦涩又甜蜜的情绪在心里滋生，让他期待，同时也变得恐惧起来。

锦户亮一出现在巷子口，他就跳过去给他头上几个爆栗，打得锦户亮捂着脑袋道歉。

“我错了啦！”

“哪里？”

锦户亮捂着头顶耷拉着眼角，“……我怎么知道不可以告白。”

“还嘴硬！”又是几下。横山裕的指关节很硬，锦户亮揉着头顶，“对不起嘛……”

他拉着横山裕的衣服，观察着横山裕的反应一点点凑近过来。

“你这家伙。”横山裕推着他的胸膛，但也没有再用力了。那里跳得像是里面有几只摇滚乐队。横山裕就依着对方，嘴唇碰到一起。

真可爱。横山裕想。锦户亮出现以后，这个巷子就不那么让人讨厌了。

亲了一会儿，发现他手摸到自己裤子里，抬起脸，用可怜兮兮的下垂眼看着横山裕。

“你啊。在这里做会被抓起来的。”

年下那个眼神迷迷蒙蒙的，“那在哪儿？”

手滑到衣服下面，像是好奇的小动物一样，四处游窜。

“你跟我交往的话，就说明你是个——”横山裕歪着头说。

“是也无所谓。”

横山裕气笑了，“你要跟你家里人出柜吗？”

“我……还不敢。”锦户亮说。“我害怕我老爸。”

倒是很诚实。横山裕轻叹了下。

“那你就安安分分做个好学生啊。”

横山裕捏了捏他的脸颊，锦户亮不喜欢他这么对待自己，像是哄小孩一样，把他的手拿开，“我想跟你在一起。是真的。”

“没那么简单。大人们不会允许的，可能会把你打个半死哦。”

横山裕笑起来，但是锦户亮觉得这次他没真的笑。

于是锦户掀起他的衣服，在里面咯吱对方。

午休时间锦户亮去跟横山裕一起空置的教室里吃午饭。

横山裕说这是约会哦，记得带好吃的配菜。

这是他们头一次在那个巷子之外的地方见面，本来说要去阳台的，但是横山裕说高年级的人都聚在那里吸烟，脏死了。

锦户亮打开便当盒，横山裕就拿了筷子把里面的蛋卷和章鱼香肠夹起来吃掉。

“番茄也要吃掉啦。”

“不要，讨厌吃那个。”横山裕舔舔嘴唇，“你自己做的便当吗？”

“嗯。好吃吗？”

“60分吧。”

“哈？？”

锦户气呼呼地瞪大眼睛，横山裕笑起来，“勉强给你65分好了。”

“性格真差啊横山君——”锦户亮不满地抱怨着，对方只是笑眯眯地说，“这样才有进步空间嘛。”

这算哪门子约会啊。锦户亮想。

可是还是很开心。横山裕把他做的炸鸡塞进嘴里，脸颊被撑得鼓鼓的。

如果有可能的话，这样日常的、横山裕他还希望能看到更多。

大仓出现在后门窗户那里，把锦户亮吓了一跳。他竖起食指，又用手比划了枪向他开了几枪。

锦户亮不理他，这段时间属于他和横山裕。

“大仓是继父带来的弟弟。”

横山裕说。

这个角度他看不到大仓。锦户亮心里一动，“嗯”了一声。

“怪不得你们总一起回家。”

“但是不只是弟弟。他.....我要照顾他。”

锦户亮有些不明所以。

“有些错的事，不能怪到本人身上。”

不知道大仓有没有听到。他慢悠悠地走到前门敲了敲玻璃，“横山君，下午的课要开始了喔。”

横山裕僵硬地看过去，轻轻点点头。

“嗯，来了。”

结果锦户亮还是看到了。他不知道着是不是横山裕故意给他看的。

大仓把他按在墙上亲吻着，解开他的衣扣在胸口亲着。 

锦户亮不知道该怎么办，就只能呆呆地看着。横山裕像是不知道他在一样，而大仓不时投来充满占有欲的目光。

“最喜欢你了，横山君。”大仓说着，伸手到横山裕的裤子里。

横山裕脸上露出难受的神情，喘息着。

“你要看我们做爱吗，小鬼，偷窥狂。”

锦户亮抖了一下，用力摇头。

“那还不快滚。”

“横山君。”锦户亮小声央求着。

“吵死了。”

大仓让横山裕转过去，解开自己的裤子。

他拉下横山裕的裤子把性器放到横山裕两腿间，前后动着。

那会是什么样的触感呢。锦户亮勃起了。

“横山君。”他喊着，也不知道要横山裕怎么回应。

“啊、啊、啊……”大仓夸张地呻吟着，“好爽。”

横山裕把脸藏在手臂的阴影里，身体随着大仓的冲撞一动一动。锦户亮的目光没法离开他的身体，在大仓活动之间，臀部白皙的肌肤裸露出来一小片。大仓握着他的腰，把他的裤子往下拽了拽，就露出更多的白。

锦户亮像是被钉在原地一样，眼睛酸涩得快流出泪来。

大仓射出来，然后在横山裕屁股上拍了下，横山裕就慢慢拉起裤子整理好。

“被看着是不是很刺激。”

横山裕摇了摇头，“快回去上课。”

“知道了，哥~哥。”

大仓故意加重最后那个词。

横山裕站着不动。过了一会儿才走过来，神色竟然已经变得平静了。

“就是这样。”他简单地说。

锦户亮沉默了几秒。

“你不喜欢对吗？”

横山裕一定很不舒服，但是他没露出什么表情，只是看了眼锦户亮的裤子鼓胀起来的部分，

“我帮你吧。”

“不用了。”锦户亮说，“……现在不想。”

横山裕看了他一会儿， 嘴唇动了动但是依然什么都没说出口。他转开脑袋，“好。”

明明比锦户亮要高，可是锦户却觉得横山裕似乎缩小了，很想抱抱他。

他伸出手，横山裕却吓了一跳似的后退了几步。

“就是这样。”横山裕重复了一遍，拎起书包来，转身离开。

隔了几周锦户亮才再次见到横山裕。他在漫画咖啡店打工。

锦户亮开了一个隔间。点了一点吃的和饮料，过了一会横山裕端着送过来。

两人之间像是隔着什么。锦户亮接过东西僵硬地说了句谢谢，横山裕说请慢用。

但是他没走。反而把门关起来了。

锦户亮看着他，横山裕两只手在围裙上擦了一下。

“给。”

锦户亮掏出钱包来，把里面的钱拿出来给他。

横山裕接过去塞进口袋。蹲下来把锦户亮半软的性器放进嘴里，前后吸吮。

动作又快又急。

锦户亮很快硬了。他小心地去抚摸横山裕的头发。横山裕放开他，站起来解开裤子，露出一双白皙到刺眼的腿。

“你讨厌我了吗。”

锦户亮摇摇头。

“生气了吗？”

锦户亮摇头。

横山裕沉默着望着他，最后小声地问，“做吗。”

锦户亮看到他耳朵红了，点头。

“我知道的，横山君……”

横山裕闭上眼睛，深深吸了口气。

“不要逃。”

“——好了。闭嘴。”

横山裕有点凶地推了他一下，但是低着头不给他看脸。他跨坐到锦户亮的腿上，调整好姿势，缓慢地坐下去。锦户亮扶着他的腰，每一寸相贴的肌肤都热到发烫，汗水从发丝之间滑落下来，横山裕的气息也是滚烫的。

“痛吗。”

这次是横山裕摇头。

锦户亮感觉到被温暖的内壁包围，咬住嘴唇。他哆嗦着手伸进横山裕的衣服里，摸着他硬硬的乳头，轻轻揪了一下，横山裕那里就缩紧。

锦户亮把他衣服掀开，钻进去，在黑暗中吻着横山裕的皮肤，舔舐吸吮。  
等他出来时横山裕的脸全红了，颤抖着摸着自己，锦户亮抱着他的腰上下动，横山裕被顶到了什么地方，舒服得仰过去，乳尖高高耸立着，锦户亮忍不住又吸了几下，他就射了。

横山裕的里面，锦户亮的性器还硬着。  
“让我歇歇。”

话还没说完，横山裕的对讲机响起来：“麻烦开39号个室。”

横山裕抖了一下，扶着锦户的肩膀稳住身体。

“马上就去。”

好在有其他人应了。

锦户亮做口型：“偷懒。”

“谁让你在我工作的时间过来。”

他们对视，偷偷地笑起来。

漫咖成了约会地点。

说是约会，也不过是一起吃零食，看电影或者动画。横山裕做了一段时间后很了解哪个位置更少人去，两个人连着三个周六都泡在同一个隔间里。

狭窄的隔间对于两人来说拥挤得恰到好处。

粘着接吻，吻到气喘吁吁，锦户亮就剥掉横山裕的上衣，亲他的锁骨、胸口。白皙的肌肤上会留下口水的印迹，反射着电脑屏幕的光线。

锦户亮叼着他的乳头摸他的性器，横山裕舒服得瘫软下去，整个人歪成L字型。

“熟练多了嘛。”锦户戴保险套戴到一半听到横山裕小声地说了句。

揽过横山裕的腰，带着几分故意撞进去，弄得对方嘶嘶地抽凉气。

“死小鬼！”

横山裕的屁股绷得紧紧的，等锦户亮缓缓深入里面，直到两人身体贴到一起才慢慢放松一点。

锦户用力撞着他的深处，按他的肚子，“这里？这里？”

横山裕忍不住骂他，内部一哆嗦先去了一次。

从顶峰回过神来，看到锦户亮抹去鼻尖上的汗水，眼睛亮晶晶的。

心里仅有的防线也被冲垮。汹涌而来的海浪里夹杂着甜味的星砂，刮蹭着心脏的每寸角落，又痛又痒。

“你这家伙啊.......”横山裕慢悠悠地说，伸手勾着他脖子，拉他过来凑近自己。

“什么？”  
“没事。”

这是他第一次主动吻锦户亮，锦户竟然紧张起来，僵硬着抱住横山裕。

横山裕闭着眼小心地舔吸他可乐味的嘴唇舌头，感到锦户亮捧住他的脸颊——依然是全力以赴的吻，不过技术已经好很多了。

大仓的事谁也没再提起。

锦户亮有时想问，跟大仓应该没有做到最后吧，但是又怕会破坏现下。而且，横山裕也不愿意多提那人的样子。

但是可以确定的是横山裕喜欢跟他做。

横山裕的屁股很有肉。锦户亮有点理解为什么大仓要那样做，从后面看过去圆润的两瓣，捏起来软又弹。

刚刚明明做过一回，又硬了，不知道是不是播放了AV的原因。横山裕累了，伏在那里迷迷糊糊的，锦户亮坐在他右边，伸手进去摸着他的腰和屁股自己打手枪。

“大仓……别。”

横山裕含糊地说。

锦户亮楞了一下手停住了。横山裕大概突然醒悟过来，但是也没抬起头。

耳机里还有影片里的呻吟小声地漏出来。

“从几年前变得喜欢粘着我。一开始没觉得怎么样。”

横山裕说，故意略去了主语。

“后来就这样，这样。”

锦户亮缩回手来。

“只是我也没觉得有多不好，反正都是男人，摸一下也不会怎么样。”

“然后他让我给他打手枪。”

锦户亮脸烧起来，想象着横山裕的手指抚摸着别人，太阳穴突突地跳。

“别说了…..”

横山裕缓慢地坐起来，“不想听吗。”

“……”锦户亮揉了揉鼻子，“都是过去的事了。”

“我们没有做过。我太害怕了......”

年下的恋人握住他的手，握紧。

横山裕看他一脸忧虑的样子忍不住笑了起来。

“我也不知道自己是不是喜欢男人，不过试过玩具，我觉得我不讨厌插入。”

又把很了不得的话平常地说出来了。锦户脸红红地试着遮掩自己的勃起的部分，被横山裕笑着刮了鼻子。

“小色鬼！”

“我忍不住会想象啊！”锦户亮抗议。

“本人不就在面前吗......”

锦户亮着了魔一样，手顺着他的腰滑下去，等横山裕打开膝盖，用手指戳入那里。

抬头看横山裕，他也没说话，只是默许地把脸转到一边，手背抵着嘴唇。

里面湿湿热热的。电脑边有只圆珠笔，锦户亮鬼使神差地拿那个戳着横山裕的内部，高潮之后松软了的穴口一抽一抽，横山抬起手臂挡住脸，过了一会儿小腹那里哆嗦了几下，前端流出液体来。

锦户亮忍不住把自己的硬物插进去。

隔间内部变得高温。

横山裕的下巴尖尖的，喉结不停滚动，锦户亮在他身上起起伏伏，人造皮革的味道在摩擦下变得浓烈。

“吃醋了吗？”

横山裕喘着气，贴着锦户亮的耳朵问。

“没”

“真的？”

“......当然不是真的。”

横山裕笑着吻他的眼睛和脸颊，吻他的耳垂，嘴唇。

以前横山裕还不那么喜欢接吻，现在却变得很习惯这件事了。

迷迷糊糊拥抱着交叠在一起。

横山裕眼睛一眨一眨，就快要睡着了。

“喜欢。”锦户亮望着他，低低地说。

“唔......？”

“喜欢。”锦户亮执拗地说了那个单词。横山裕大概不会回应吧。

但是现在这样已经很满足了。

横山裕的睫毛颤动着，缓慢地合拢。

那天，从漫咖出来之后锦户亮遇到了同桌的男生。

他看到锦户亮紧张地转身，跟后面的上班族撞到一起，包里东西撒了一地。

锦户亮帮他捡书，同桌满头大汗地道谢，像是要藏着什么东西一样。

“你怎么啦。”

同桌看了他一眼什么都没说就跑掉了。

锦户亮有种奇怪的预感。他看了看漫咖啡的方向，横山裕本来已经要关上店门了，看到他转过身来，又小幅度地摇了下手。

“下周见。”他说。

“嗯。”

第二天他像以往一样走进教室。

所有声音都在他进来的瞬间消失，所有人都盯着他。

黑板上写着巨大的字：

锦户亮喜欢男人

还有很多小字，不同笔迹，密密麻麻的。

恶心，去死吧，艾滋病，色情狂，变态，退学吧，消失吧，不知羞耻。

锦户亮静静地看了一会儿，在上课前把黑板擦干净了。擦的时候后面有男生在喊，“脏死了”，然后一支笔飞过来打中了他的脑袋。

锦户亮拍拍手上的灰尘，走回座位。课桌被涂的乱七八糟，抽屉里塞满了垃圾。

锦户亮只是感到了莫名的平静，也许这就是那个预感的结果。然而也不过如此，锦户亮想，没什么大不了的。

放学后不出所料地，被几个身高体壮的同级生拦到路地里。锦户亮放下书包，想着一定要还手，要还手，小腿还是有些打颤。面对毫无理由的暴力时，愤怒和恐惧混合在一起，让他心跳加快。

虽然连着几天不登校，大仓还是看到锦户满脸的伤痕几乎瞬间就明白了怎么回事。

他笑嘻嘻地摸了摸耳环，“真惨。”

锦户亮不理他，大仓却一把拦住他，低下头在他耳边轻轻说：

“横山君没告诉你吧？我们要搬家到福冈了。”

锦户亮感觉脑袋里响了一声，像是什么破掉一样。

他的自尊心让他咬紧嘴唇，只发出两个字：“是吗。”

可是锦户亮也知道，无论如何，这段不知是否可以算是存在过的感情即将迎来终点。

“我真的很讨厌你诶。我都不明白横山君为什么要陪你玩那种游戏。”大仓皱起鼻子来，“你根本就没有认真对不对？从最开始。”

锦户亮摇晃了一下，不知道该用什么来反驳。

虽然他说过很多遍喜欢，可是真正的喜欢要用什么证明，他还没来得及去尝试。

“我叫横山君去那边等你，记得过来喔。”大仓在锦户亮肩上拍了拍，凑过来时，带着一股药水味。

大仓看到锦户亮疑惑的目光，只是撇了撇嘴。

“我家老头对这种事最讨厌了。”他说。

然而第二天、第三天，横山裕没有出现在那里。  
锦户亮在那里等了很久，等到欺负他的人开始腻味为止。

半年过去，锦户亮的同桌突然退学了。

没人知道原因是什么，过了一段时间，突然有奇怪的人找到学校来，说同桌在同性风俗店里消费了好几次，拖欠店里不少钱。

学校再一次轰动起来，同学们一致认为锦户当初是被同桌陷害，纷纷向他表示同情和内疚，然而对于锦户亮来说这些都不算什么。

毕竟他们都还是孩子呢。

毕业之后锦户亮在地元找了一份工作。

经过那条巷子的时候锦户亮忍不住还是会去看一眼。现在那里早就被整理得干干净净，还安装了路灯。不会再有人躲在那里偷偷抽烟或者做别的什么了。

十二月的风把街道变得清冷。

不久就是新年了。锦户亮去文具店买赠给客户的贺卡。

文具店附近就是那条巷子。锦户亮犹豫了一下，还是绕了道。

只是看一眼而已。就像一个习惯一样，看一下就会安心。

今天那个人大概也不会出现在那里。

路口停着一辆黑色的国产车，挡在巷口附近。

锦户绕过车，看向巷子里——

是他。

横山裕本来靠着墙壁，看到锦户亮的一瞬间站直了。

锦户亮睁大眼睛望着他，但是横山裕先开了口。

“你居然真的还在这里。”他轻轻地说，仿佛是在叹息一样。

过度的震惊让锦户亮反而平静下来。

“我还能去哪里呢。”

横山裕微笑起来，向着锦户亮走过来。他的右脚略微歪斜，只几步的路，却依然走得艰难。

原来是这样。

锦户亮用力咬紧嘴唇。横山裕抬起手蹭了蹭他潮湿的眼尾，“哭什么啊。” 

“我才没有。”

怀里的人赌气似的加重拥抱的力度，“以后，让我照顾你。”

横山点点头。

“那，拜托了。”

身后又响起一声突兀的汽车鸣笛。锦户转过头去，看到大仓把手臂搭在车窗上，面色不善地瞪着锦户亮。

“大仓送我来的。”

横山裕说。

锦户亮冲他点了点头。

“敢弄哭他的话，我就来把他带走。”大仓的声音依然很冷淡，但是看着横山裕的眼神却带着温柔。沉默了几秒，他冲着横山裕摆了摆手，“再见了，哥哥。”

横山裕缓慢地点了点头，神情已是释然。

“再见。”

黑色的车缓缓驶出街道消失在转角。

“照顾我，可能会很麻烦喔。”横山裕看了看自己的脚，淡淡地说。

“交给我吧。”锦户亮郑重地说。

“不会后悔吗。”

“会后悔的话，就不会在这里等你了。”

“好帅喔。”

“当然咯。”

两人笑起来。

出乎意料地，横山裕突然侧过脸来吻住了他。

也许有人在注视他们。也许有恶意的目光。

但是锦户亮再也顾不得什么，丢下手里的包抱住横山裕，热烈地回应着他。

不顾一切。  
不再恐惧。  
与你，在此时接吻。


End file.
